


Meeting

by calico_fiction



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Intimacy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley's first kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Meeting

“Have you ever done this before?” Aziraphale asks nervously. His palms have begun to sweat but he dare not wipe them on his trousers for fear of attracting Crowley’s attention to them, or else getting them all covered in lint.

“Wh- Have-? Who the bloody heaven would I have with, angel?” Crowley splutters, incredulous apparently beyond the reach of his words to express at the mere suggestion. Aziraphale straightens his bowtie primly. Carefully, he does not blush, nor does he grind his teeth. He’s known Crowley a very long while now, and there’s very little chance he meant anything by it. No need to get his feathers bent.

“I have,” Aziraphale says stiffly. Crowley’s yellow eyes go perfectly round in surprise.

“Oh,” he says. He squirms a little and draws himself in, taking up less space on the settee next to Aziraphale. The extra inch between them seems to attract quite a great deal of air into itself. “’S just intimate, isn’t it.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale agrees quietly. “It is. Very intimate.” They pass a short silence, long enough to let those words settle in and get comfortable in the room with them. Crowley seems to be gradually familiarizing himself with them, fitting them in to whatever his plan for tonight is. He always seems to have a plan, the wily old serpent. Aziraphale rather just wings it, excusing the pun.

“Are you sure you want to?” Crowley finally asks, his voice low and gentle. Cautious, like Aziraphale could be so easily frightened off. “With me?”

“Of course, dear boy,” Aziraphale hastens to reassure. He scoots closer, his hands fluttering around before landing one on Crowley’s shoulder and one on his knee. “I don’t think I would do it again, with anyone else I mean. Only you.” Even after all the clever tricks he’s personally seen Crowley pull, Aziraphale trusts him completely. Or perhaps it’s because of them rather than in spite. Crowley nods seriously.

“I trust you too,” he murmurs. Aziraphale knew that plenty well already, but it’s nice to hear all the same. He leans in closer. He hesitates a second further, considering asking Crowley if he’s ready, but Crowley closes the last breath of distance between them and presses his mouth to Aziraphale’s before another word can be spoken.

The kiss lasts hardly a moment, but it’s all the sweeter for its brevity. Crowley’s lips are thin and dry against Aziraphale’s, the soft pressure of the two of them meeting an equal pleasure to any other meeting they’ve shared. Crowley pulls back, just enough to gasp in a shocked little breath, and to look into Aziraphale’s eyes as if to make sure he didn’t do it wrong. Aziraphale smiles at him, less one of reassurance than it is of simple joy.

“Did you like it?” he asks gently. He takes his hand from Crowley’s knee so that he can hold him by the jaw instead, and bury his fingers in the hair that Crowley has been growing out the human way. Crowley presses into his touch, and nods.

“Intimate,” he repeats in a near whisper. His eyes flutter, but he keeps them open. Aziraphale hums his agreement. He falls into a bit of a distraction, feeling Crowley’s soft skin underneath his thumb. The terrain changes fantastically when Crowley’s mouth stretches into a grin.

“Well, come on then,” he teases. He taps his fingers against Aziraphale’s arm, where a wristwatch would go if Aziraphale had yet updated to one. “Give us another.”

Aziraphale _tsk_ s rote disapproval at Crowley’s impatience, feigned as it is. Still, far be it from Aziraphale to keep his demon waiting.


End file.
